Big Time Bullied
by 96.tyler
Summary: Logan has always been a victim to bullying.So what happens when the school bully who nicknames himself 'Falcon' goes a little too far with Logan? And what will happen when Kendall, Carlos and James find out? Friendship occurs :  One-shot


**Yay! Finally, do you guys realize how long this took me to write? I just kept writing and could never see the end. But alas, it came to an end and out popped this little one-shot. I'm semi please with this. I hoped I achieved what I aimed for, you guys can decide what that was. I hope you're all not majorly disappointed with this.**

**Logan gets bullied :O shocker. Haha like this hasn't been done before? Well I don't care **_***pokes out tongue childishly* **_**I got a request from the amazing 'CheekyBrunette' and this one is for her. And an added something f****or '****CoblynauRisen****' which isn't really what you requested but there is a piggy back ride at the end :P**

**Have also taken into account the other requests I was given and am working on everything as we speak. If you have a request, feel free to tell me **

**I don't own big time rush and I hope you enjoy :D **

Logan sighed rolling himself on his back. He felt if possible, colder than before while lying on the hard, cold Minnesota ground. 'Falcon' and his gang of no hopers had been harassing Logan for the last few weeks. It hadn't been anything serious, just pushing him into lockers, knocking his books out of his arms and calling him names. It really hadn't been anything to worry about, just the normal bullying that goes on in High School. Logan was smart and built small, which made him the perfect target for bullies.

Logan hadn't thought to take 'Falcon' very seriously. I mean, who calls themselves Falcon? Logan honestly hoped it was some weird nickname he gave himself. Otherwise no wonder the boy was so mean, his parents probably hated him.

Logan had been bullied to an extent all his life, however today Falcon had taken it a bit far.

He was currently lying on his back in the cold, Minnesota snow. He had been walking home, his heavy back pack on his back when he had been approached by the tall, heavier (a nice adjective opposed to saying he was just plain fat) boy and his 5 gang members. He had been able to keep out of the boy's way all day, but Kendall on the other hand had not. Dodge ball had been played during gym today and Kendall had thought it would be the funniest thing ever if he hit Falcon with the ball. Kendall being as athletic as he was, hit straight on target. Getting the overweight boy straight where the 'sun don't shine' and he was down in seconds. Once Falcon had recovered from his…um…current state he headed for the blonde 14 year old. But Kendall wasn't as small or timid as Logan and easily defended himself. The fight between the two lasted no longer then a few minutes before being parted by the cranky, hairless gym teacher leaving Kendall with a cut lip and Falcon with a black eye.

So when Falcon approached Logan while he was walking home he should have expected more than a push into the snow.

_*Flashback 5 minutes ago*_

"_Hows it going little Logie?" Falcon sneered as the boys surrounded the brunette._

_Logan sighed, "What do you want?"_

_Falcon sneered, "My eye is black!"_

_He sounded really angry but that statement was just too dumb not to reply back to, "Yes I am aware of that. Black really is your color."_

_Falcon made some sort of angry groaning nose, "Don't get smart with me twerp. Your moron friend did this!"_

_Logan had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, "Yes Kendall did."_

"_Where is he now?" One of Falcons stupid friends asked cracking his knuckles. _

"_How should I know?" Logan lied._

_Kendall was at James's house, where he was supposed to be going once he dropped his books at home and got his stuff. Kendall, James and Carlos had all offered to walk home with him but he had declined saying it was just 10 minutes and he'd be there within half an hour. Besides he was trying to prove to himself that he didn't need the guys every second of every day. He was constantly with James, Carlos and Kendall, he hadn't been apart from them for more then a few days since he was six. Lately however he was worried that he was relying on them too much. They always lent on each other, but Logan was worried that they might be getting sick of him. _

_He knew it was stupid, if they really didn't want to be friends with him then they just wouldn't. But it was hard for someone like him to accept that three boys like them would want to be his friend. None of them got straight A's in every class, none of them were bullied and none of them were ever intimidated by Falcon. Sometimes he just felt like he didn't fit in and they only hung out with him out of pity. So walking home alone was just one way to get his head around things. _

_However getting jumped while walking home was not what he had in mind._

_What happened next was still a little blurry and something he never wanted to play in his mind again._

*Normal*

He sat up and groaned in pain when he examined the damage that was done. His new jeans were now ripped on the left leg and his knee was pouring blood out of a fresh wound. His face was hurting like hell and he could just imagine the bruise that was currently forming near his right eye. The rest of the damage wasn't horrible per say, no visible bruises or cuts, but his stomach was aching where someone had punched him, his arm throbbed and his jacket and scarf were covered in mud.

Logan was used to getting bullied, but he had never been beaten up. Kendall, James and Carlos had always been there before it had gotten that far.

He groaned at how pathetic that sounded, he couldn't even fight his own battles he needed his friends to do it. Although he was pretty sure nobody could take Falcon plus five guys onto one. But that was besides that point.

Logan slowly got up from the ground and limped back home.

"Hey Logie," Mrs. Mitchell said as her son walked, or limped through the door.

"Hey mom," Logan said lifeless as he went straight up to his room.

Logan's mom was the only one he didn't mind calling him Logie. Usually he hated the nickname, but it's his mom. He couldn't exactly ask her to stop without offending her, and he'd never admit it but beside the fact that it was embarrassing, he never really minded. He knew she just cared.

He winced in pain as he changed and attended his wounds. His leg was most difficult to fix as blood was pouring out of it. Logan however was aspiring to be a doctor and was good with this kind of stuff. Instead of cringing like most, he thrived on it. Every wound was just practice for when he was going to be a doctor.

Although he did prefer when the wounds on other people and not because he had been beat up.

Once Logan was bandaged and dressed, he grabbed a bag for James's. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked closer to normal now. He had a bruise forming near his eye and thanks to the cut on his knee was walking around with a small limp. He sighed though because he knew as soon as he entered James's house with a limp Kendall, Carlos and James would notice. Then proceed to ask questions. They watched him like a freaking hawk. It was really ridiculous. He also wasn't looking forward to walking downstairs because as soon as his mom saw the bruise and limp she would go into mother-doctor mode.

Logan loved his mom, but she sometimes went overboard. Logan was an only child which meant he was her 'baby boy'. Logan is still trying to live down the time she called him when he was staying at Carlos's one night and she said 'goodnight my baby boy'.

Yea, having your best mates hear that phone call isn't going to be one of the most embarrassing things ever. But not only was she an over caring mother, she was a doctor. So whenever he was sick or coughed in her presence she went into crazy, mother, doctor mode. It wasn't pretty.

He sighed, he was sick of always being looked after. He was sick of being looked at as the weakest, he just wished he could be as cool, confident and strong as his three best friends.

**Should I stay or should I go** by **the clash** started to play from his phone, James was calling him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where the hell are you? Carlos got here 10 minutes ago, you said you'd be here before him," James whined on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry," Logan rolled his eyes, "I got caught up."

"With what?" Kendall asked who was listening to the conversation behind James.

"Just, stuff," Logan said vaguely, he had no intentions of telling them what had happened.

"Logie get your ass to James's now, we can't start without you!" Carlos yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled, "Start what without me?"

"Hockey marathon!" Kendall yelled like it was obvious.

Every so often, mainly right before hockey season and at the end of it, the boys went to James's house to watch as many movies about hockey they could find, play video games (that revolved around hockey) and eat as much junk food as they could. It was always at James's house, for reasons none were sure, and they would usually end up crashing at about 5am.

"I'm coming chill," Logan laughed, "It's not like you haven't seen Youngblood or Mighty Ducks before."

"That's not the point Logan! We have to get pumped for hockey season and Youngblood is always the movie to do that!" James stated enthusiastically.

"Except for the scene were they shave his ***cough*** area ***cough***," Kendall said awkwardly.

"Shut up Kendall," James said, "Just get your butt over here Logan. Before I kill Kendall."

"Give me 20 minutes," Logan said.

"What do you need 20 minutes for?"

"It's a 10 minute walk!" Kendall yelled.

"I'll be there," Logan said and was about to hang up but heard Kendall yell, "If you're not here in 17 minutes we'll come drag your ass down here."

Logan rolled his eyes and got his bag hurrying now. He knew that if he actually didn't make it there in exactly 17 minutes Kendall _would _come get him.

"Hey mom can I get a lift to James's?" Logan asked as he made his way to the kitchen, walking at a slower pace than usual to hide his limp.

"Sure Logie, let me get my coat," She replied, "Are you limping?"

Logan froze, god why was his mother so damn observant? "Oh yea, I stubbed my toe while changing," He lied quickly.

She laughed, "Oh okay, did you want me to look at it?"

"Nah mom, there was no blood. Besides you know I can do that myself," Logan said. She had taught him basic first aid when he was six and more as he got older. He didn't just want to become a doctor for nothing.

"Of course, just checking," She smiled and they got into her car.

Within 7 minutes they were at James's house, "So do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or are you going to just walk home sometime Sunday?" She laughed.

It was not uncommon for the boys to stay at each other's house for more the one night, the boys practically lived with each other. In fact currently at James's house was his hockey stick, skates, basketball and his jumper. He didn't even know what of his was at Kendall's and Carlos's.

"I donno, I'll text you tomorrow." Logan said.

"Okay have fun honey, and tell Lidia I said hello and good luck," She smiled and kissed Logan's head. Logan grinned and walked to James's front door. He sighed when he didn't bother knocking and just entered James's house. Last time Logan knocked was when he was 11 and Mr. Diamond had playfully scolded him for making him get off the couch and told him to next time just walk in. When you've been in the Diamond house for more than 5 years apparently you don't knock any more. Groaning in pain he limped into the living room, his leg was really starting to hurt now. He hoped it didn't need stitches, it didn't look to bad when he was bandaging it up. But then again a lot of blood had been coming out the wound. God, he hated Falcon.

"Hello Logan, honey," Mrs Diamond (Lidia) said as Logan entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. D. Mom says hi and goodluck," He grinned.

She laughed, "Of course she does, how's your father honey?"

Logan shrugged and sat down at the table to talk to James's mom for a moment, he'd always gotten on well with her. Truthfully he got along well with all the boys moms and parents in general. Parents just seemed to like him. "His alright, on a business trip at the moment."

Lidia gave him a sympathetic look, "Looking forward to hockey season?"

Logan's smile widened, "Heaps," No matter if he doubted his friends, he could never not smile when hockey was mentioned. When he was on the ice, he knew where he belonged.

"You boys will do well this season. Now that James's knee has healed up and Carlos was cleared by the doctor after falling out of the tree." She stated happily.

You'd think most parents would be worried about someone falling out of a tree, but their moms had gotten used to Carlos constantly getting hurt. As long as it wasn't fatal it was fine.

"Is that a bruise on your face sweetie?" Lidia asked as she studied the boys face closely.

That was the problems with moms, they were observant and called you weird nicknames. What 14 year old wants to be called 'sweetie'?

"Oh yea, I just ran into a branch," Logan lied quickly as she tried to reach out to touch it, "So the guys are in the basement?"

"Um, yea," Lidia said and with that Logan quickly left leaving Lidia very confused. But she shrugged it off assuming it was just a teenager thing.

Logan hastily made his way to the Diamonds basement. They had claimed James's basement as there hang out when they were 10. Back then it had been really dusty and dark with only one couch, an old tv, a few lamps and a play station one. But it was somewhere they could be as loud as they wanted and not be disturbed. Seeing how much the boys loved it down there Lidia insisted that James's dad fix it up for them. Now it was fully carpeted and lightened, a big blue couch in the middle facing a decent size TV that had an Xbox hooked up to it. Along with all the boys hockey gear, and random stuff they left down there it had two double mattresses that were constantly leaning against a wall for the boys when they stayed over. Currently one of the mattresses was facing the Tv, Kendall and James were lying on it playing Xbox and Carlos was laying on the couch.

"LOGAN!" Carlos screamed jumping from the couch and tackled the brunette when he made his way down the stairs.

"Ow," Logan said.

Carlos had tackled him to the ground and was now lying on top of him, Logans knee throbbed in pain.

"Bout time you got your ass here Logie," Kendall grinned pausing the game and helped him up.

Logan groaned and made his way to the couch, "But did I really deserve that kind of welcoming?"

James smirked and took a seat next to him, "Maybe, what took you so long getting here?"

"Mom just wanted some stuff," Logan lied lamely.

"What she'd want?" Carlos asked who flopped down on the mattress.

"Nothing important," Logan said.

"Aw, wanted to make sure her baby boys okay?" Kendall teased and ruffled Logan's hair.

Logan sighed and ducked from Kendall's grasp, "Shut up Kendall."

Kendall smirked, "Sorry Logie, too easy."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"So what's for dinner James?" Carlos asked.

James rolled his eyes and started to comb his hair with his lucky comb, "Pizza Carlos, like always."

"Oh cool," Carlos face lit up, "When?"

"Seriously? We got out of school an hour ago, and you ate a whole packet of chips no more than twenty minutes ago," Kendall laughed.

"I'm hungry," Carlos shrugged and turned on the TV.

"When are you not hungry Carlos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged and the boys focused their attention on the TV that he had changed to hockey. All except for James who was making Logan feel extremely uncomfortable. James focus was not on the TV but none other than Logan.

"Logan what's that on your face?" James asked sitting next to the boy.

Logan went frigid for a moment but told his body to calm down. It wasn't unknown that James could be extremely observant at times. Due to his constant need to look good and focus on his complexion he noticed small things that people didn't. He never judged people on it, but he always took in certain aspects of people that most would miss.

"What?" Logan asked eyes focused on the TV.

"That near your eye? It looks kind of like dirt," James said reaching out to touch Logan's face but he flinched away.

Kendall, Carlos and James were now staring at him intensely waiting for a reply. It was known Logan wasn't great with physical contact. He just wasn't a massive hugger and enjoyed his own personal space. But he never flinched away like that.

"Or a bruise," Kendall commented.

James reached out and touched his face trying to wipe away the dirt, ignoring Logan flinch and shy away from him. When it didn't go away it was confirmed that it was a bruise.

"How did you get a bruise near your eye?" Carlos asked.

Logan shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and flinched for a third time when James went to touch it again, "I fell and can you please stop touching my face?"

"You fell?" Kendall asked doubtful ignoring his last comment.

"Yea," Logan said awkwardly.

"Right, so how does one fall on the side of his face?" James asked.

Logan sighed frustrated and snapped, "I just fell okay? Drop it."

Logan winced at the hurtful looks on his friends faces, he didn't mean to snap. But he'd already been bullied, thrown to the ground and mothered a lot today. He wasn't in the mood to be babied by his three best friends.

"It looks like it hurts," Carlos said after a moment.

Logan rolled his eyes and before he could reply his cell phone started ringing. He ignored his friends concerned faces and looked at the number, it was unknown but Logan knew who it was. Last month Falcon had somehow gotten a hold of his number. He had no clue how, but he had been getting calls from the guy every so often. Some were pranks, some were threats, tonight he knew exactly what Falcon wanted. He hadn't been picking up the phone calls lately, and he deleted all the voice mails before he listened to them. But he knew if he ignored it tonight, the guys would ask questions.

Nonetheless he pressed the end call button and put his phone down.

"Who was that?" James asked, his voice full of concern and confusion.

"Nobody," Logan answered.

James and Kendall shared a look, and Logan could tell now they were getting suspicious.

"Logan what the hell is going on?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. Really." He added when they all looked at him with skeptical looks.

Logan's phone rang again and he groaned, "Okay so you come late with a lame excuse, you limp through the doorway, snap at us for no reason like a chick on PMS, have a weird bruise that has no legit excuse for and now you're not answering your phone?" Carlos asked ticking off all the symptoms on his fingers.

Logan froze, had his friends really noticed all of that? "You noticed that huh?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"Nah, we don't notice when our best friend walks in with a major limp like someone's beat the crap out of him," Kendall laughed.

However the grin on his face faded when he saw the color from Logan's face drain. "No one did beat the crap out of you, did they Logan?" James asked uncertain.

James looked to Carlos desperately who just shrugged, "Logan," Kendall said in his warning, leader tone.

"Its nothing," Logan said a little panicked and stood up needing to get away from his friends worried stares, "Nothing happened. It was nothing."

His mobile rang again and all he really wanted to do was throw the damn thing at the wall.

Logan was freaking out, he didn't want to tell them about what had happened. As if he didn't already seem like the weakest of the group. Admitting he was beaten up by Falcon and his mates would just prove why he didn't belong with the coolest guys in school. However he was failing to see a way out of it.

James, Kendall and Carlos shared a knowing glance, this was not going to be easy.

"Get him," James and Carlos in union and together they tackled Logan onto the mattress.

"Hey! Stop!" Logan yelled stunned by the sudden impact.

"Sorry Logie," Carlos said and sat on his legs.

"For your own good," James said and had pinned Logan's arms down. Logan was stubborn as hell, he had been as long as they could remember. So what ever had happened was not going to be extracted from Logan easily. James, Carlos and Kendall however were persistent and would get what they wanted from Logan no matter how. By force seemed to be the only way that had worked in the past.

Tackling Logan previously had gotten him to tell them which girl in school he liked, if he really did get a C on a science test, and if Lily had really kissed him in the hall. Tackling by itself never seemed to work though, there always had to be the underlining threat of harming his math book, tickling or threatening to tell Lily he was crushing on her.

"Is this really necessary!" Logan asked and thrashed underneath James and Carlos but escaping seemed to be futile.

"Yes," Carlos said simply.

"Now lets see who's calling you," Kendall said and picked up Logan's phone that had been dropped in the confusion. He looked at the caller ID and it was just a random number calling, "Do you know this number Logan?" He asked.

Logan tried to make his face as innocent as possible, "no."

Kendall seemed unconvinced and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"No! Kendall don't!" Logan yelled from his position under James and Carlos but it was too late.

"Who is this?" The voice growled on the other end of the phone.

"Well you called me so how about you answer first," Kendall said.

"Where's that idiot Logan?"

Kendall looked confused, "Falcon?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Falcon huffed, obviously not expecting anyone besides Logan to answer.

"Why the hell is Falcon calling you?" Kendall growled at Logan covering the phone with his hand.

"Falcon?" James and Carlos asked confused.

Everyone looked at Logan expectedly, he squirmed under there gazes, "I don't know." He said quietly.

"What the hell do you want _Toby_?" Kendall mocked the older boy. Kendall had been fortunate enough to run into Falcons mom one day, and over heard her calling him Toby. Who on earth nicknames themselves Falcon?

Falcon (Toby) growled, "Knight."

Kendall laughed, "Why the hell are you calling Logan?" They all knew Logan was hiding something from them, but had no idea what. However now Kendall was starting to get an idea of it.

"Why don't you ask him Knight?" It was Falcons turn to act smug now.

Kendall looked at Logan pleading him for an answer, Logan just sighed knowing he was about to be busted any moment.

"How is Logan's knee, I heard he took a bad fall after school today," Falcon laughed.

Kendall covered the phone again, "What happened to your knee?" He demanded turning to Logan.

Before he could even think of replying Carlos got off Logan's legs (James making sure he had a tight grip on his arms) and he pulled Logan's pants leg up over his knee. This reveled a massive white bandaged covering his knee that was now soaked in red thanks to the blood.

"What the hell happened?" James asked.

Logan avoided eye contact with the three boys, "I fell."

"You fell?" Carlos asked unconvinced.

"So not only did you fall and bruise your face, you also fell and severely hurt your knee?" Kendall asked.

This sounded lame even to Logan, "Yep," He said weakly.

Maybe if Carlos had been telling the story they would have believed him. But Logan was known for his coordination, not clumsiness.

Kendall groaned putting the pieces together, it seemed stupid that he hadn't earlier. The snarls Falcon had been sending Logan's way. The way he pushed Logan into lockers or threw his books to the floor. The way Logan was always looking over his shoulder as if afraid someone was behind him. Falcon had been paying way more attention to Logan in the last few weeks then he had before. He had been terrorizing Logan for weeks and it had been unknown to the four boys. How did they not realize their best friend was being bullied? Kendall felt so stupid and angry for letting this happen. "What the hell did you do to him Falcon!" Kendall yelled through the phone.

Busted, Logan thought.

"What ever do you mean Kendall boy?" Falcon laughed.

"Ugh, how dare you? I swear to god when I see you next I will kill you," Kendall said venom dripping from his voice.

"Is that a threat Kendall?"

"Yes it is, obviously you're too thick to realize that. You better what your back Toby. Nobody messes with my friends and lives," Kendall stated and hung up the phone before he had to listen to anymore of Toby's back chat.

Man, he was going to murder that moron on Monday.

"What the hell happened Logan!" Kendall yelled frustrated.

Logan grinned sheepishly, maybe if he acted cute Kendall would drop it. That usually worked with his mom and teachers.

"Don't even give me that look Logan," Kendall warned knowing exactly what the smaller boy was up to. Often Logan would use the fact that he was small and innocent to his advantage. Adults and teachers would just assume Logan was clever and fragile, a boy who needed there sympathy because he was bullied. People learnt quickly that it wasn't the case. Don't let the innocent look fool you, Logan could terrorize the place as much as James, Carlos and Kendall could. Even if he didn't think so.

Logan sighed, "Fine, but can you at least let me up please?" He asked still being trapped on the mattress by Carlos and James.

Kendall thought about this exchanging a glance with Carlos and James. "Not just yet, are there any other injuries we should know about?"

"No that's it," Logan said truthfully.

"Logan," Kendall warned.

"I'm not lying," Logan said.

"James and Carlos can check if you are," Kendall smirked.

"Okay firstly, that sounds wrong and is wrong. Second I swear the bruise and my knee are the only massive injuries. I promise, just let me up." Logan pleaded, he did not like the idea of being trapped. Even if it was by his best friends who he knew would never hurt him. He felt completely vulnerable.

"Fine," Kendall said reluctantly and James and Carlos let go of the boy. Kendall knew it was stupid and would never admit it out loud, but at least when James and Carlos were holding him down they knew he was safe.

Logan was released and quickly stood up moving away from his friends.

"Explain," Kendall, James and Carlos said in union.

Logan grinned sheepishly knowing he was completely busted. "It really was nothing," he said quietly.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled frustrated.

James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder to calm him down, "Loge, why don't you tell us what happened and then we'll decide how much of a nothing it is,"

Logan sighed, "Alright. I was walking home and Falcon and some guys approached me,"

When he didn't continue Carlos said, "And then?"

"Well…" It was humiliating explaining how he got beat up, "Falcon got a bit mad, then they jumped me. Threw a few kicks and punches, the bruise is from where one of them kicked me. When I was thrown to the ground my jeans ripped and that happened," He gestured towards his knee.

Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "And where you planning on telling us any of this?"

Logan shrugged and sat on the couch, "I don't know."

"Don't even lie Logan, if Falcon hadn't of called you wouldn't have said anything." Kendall yelled clearly frustrated.

"Ken, it's not his fault," Carlos said taking a seat next to Logan.

"No of course not," Kendall softened, "But Logan when something like that happens don't you think your best friends would like to know? Purely so we can go beat the crap out of him?"

Logan shrugged, "Logan it's okay," James said sitting on the other side of Logan rubbing his back.

"No its not," Logan said quietly putting his hand s over his face.

"Are you hurt?" Kendall asked quickly jumping to conclusions.

"No I'm fine, my leg hurts a bit but that's it," Logan said.

"I'll get mom to look at in a minute," James said.

"What is it then Loge?" Carlos asked, he could tell something else was bothering his friend besides the beating.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"If you say nothing is wrong one more time Logan," Kendall said frustrated but calmed down once he saw the look on Logan's face, "Loge, you know you can tell us anything."

After a moment of silence he replied, "You'll think I'm stupid."

"No we won't," Carlos said without missing a beat.

"You guys never get beat up by Falcon, or picked on or anything. He always targets me, bullies always target me. I'm sick of it and I don't get it," Logan stated quickly avoiding eye contact with his friends.

"Don't get what?" James asked.

"I don't get why you guys even hang out with me," Logan said ashamed.

"What!" Kendall yelled.

Logan shrugged, "It doesn't make sense, I get picked on, I'm smart, I'm not as cool as you guys, you know."

"No we don't know," James stated confused.

"Did the fall cause temporary brain damage or something?" Carlos asked, "Maybe you should invest in a helmet like mine."

"What the hell as gotten into you?" Kendall asked.

This weird logic may make sense to Logan, but as far as Kendall, James and Carlos went they had no idea. Logan was there best friend. Sure he was smarter, smaller and less confident but why should that matter?

"I'm just sick of being seen as the weakest," Logan sighed, "You guys shouldn't even hang out with me, I'm not even worth it."

Kendall, James and Carlos just sat there gob smacked, "I cannot believe this." Kendall stated clearly angry.

"Why would you even think that?" Carlos asked weakly.

"Logan you have to know it's not true." James said.

Logan shrugged.

"Okay, you're officially an idiot and not the smartest of the group anymore," Kendall stated.

"That was kind of harsh," Carlos said.

"I don't care. Logan that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. And I've heard a lot of things. If you think for one millisecond that you're not as much part of this group as any of us then you need a brain transplant. You are our best friend. You have been our best friend since we were six. We don't care if you're super smart, or super nerdy and we don't care that you lack confidence. You're are best friend, if we didn't want to be your friends then we would have given up on you a long time ago. But guess what Logan, we didn't. We never will, because whether you like it or not. You are stuck with us," Kendall yelled frustrated.

"Now if I ever hear you saying that about yourself again I will kick your ass,"

Logan tried to hide the smile forming on his face.

"Logan you can't possibly have thought that?" James asked.

Logan shrugged and went back to staring at the ground.

"Logie we love you, you know that," Carlos said hugging him, upset that his best friend would ever doubt there friendship.

Logan smiled, "I know Carlos,"

"No you obviously don't," Carlo stated and Logan grinned.

"Just promise me, you'll never think about yourself like that again. Ever," Kendall asked.

Logan grinned, "Alright, no need to go soft on me Knight." He joked.

"Yea well, if you tell anyone I went soft I'll beat your ass,"

"We all know you're just a big softie Kendall," James teased.

Kendall just glared at them, "We'll see how much of a softie I am when I get my hands on that moron _Falcon_"

Logan paled, "Kendall doesn't, you'll just make it worse."

Kendall groaned frustrated again, "Really? Can't I just beat him once?"

"The reason he beat me in the first place was because you gave him a black eye in P.E"

Kendall groaned, "Damn it, I'm sorry Loge,"

"Don't worry about it, its fine now." Logan said.

"Stop saying your fine Logan!" Carlos said, "You're limping!"

Logan groaned, "Oh yea, come on we'll get my mom to look at it," James said standing up bringing Logan up with him.

"What? No, I'm fine. It's just a cut. It'll be fine," Logan stuttered and backed away from James.

Kendall sighed and James rolled his eyes, "Logan you're limping, that's not the sign of a normal person," Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm fine," He said and desperately backed up to the wall. Logan was terrific when being the doctor, but he wasn't so well as the patient. If he was perfectly honest (which he wasn't most days) he didn't like anyone but his mom looking after him, he didn't really like doctors much. Ironic much?

Kendall sighed, "I'm sorry Logan I really didn't want to do this,"

Kendall quickly grabbed Logan and picked him up so he was hanging off his shoulder.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled kicking his legs and pounded on the blondes back for a moment, until he realized how childish that was and stopped. Logan sighed in defeat and let Kendall carry him upstairs. God, he hated being the smallest. Well technically Carlos was shorter than him, but nobody ever did this to Carlos. Then again Carlos rarely disobeyed people when it came to his own health, and he wore the helmet most days. Who disagrees with a kid who wears a helmet 27/7?

"This is for your own good Logie," Kendall smirked, enjoying teasing the boy.

James and Carlos laughed at their friend's predicament following behind. "You good Logan?" Carlos giggled.

"Do I look good?" Logan asked rhetorically.

"Oh hush Logan, you'd think I was cutting off your leg or something," Kendall said dramatically, "And you can only blame yourself for getting in this situation. If you were a normal person who didn't doubt his awesome friends you would have got your mom to look at your knee, and told us on the phone what happened. Then you would have been spared the embarrassment,"

Logan grumbled, how was he supposed to know his friends actually did care about him?

Okay even now to him that statement seemed stupid. He promised himself in that moment to never doubt his friends again, just to avoid any future embarrassment.

"MOM!" James yelled once they entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Diamond entered the room quickly assuming the worse. Last time James had yelled that loudly Carlos had broken her vase and cut his hand open.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked quickly, "Why is Kendall carrying Logan? What happened and is anything broken?" She added.

"Nothing's broken!" Carlos quickly yelled, knowing he'd be blamed if it was. But only because he probably did it.

"Logan is limping," James said simply.

Mrs. Diamond looked confused, "Why?"

"It's a long story," Kendall said and gently (Sort of) dropped Logan on the couch.

***20 minutes later***

"There you go Logan, keep it elevated for a bit okay?" She asked once she bandaged the boys leg and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Logan nodded and blushed furiously at the contact. He barely liked it when his own mom showed PDA, it was way worse when it was in front of his three best friends and not even his mom.

"There you go Logie, that wasn't so bad was it?" James grinned.

"James?" Logan said.

"Yes?"

"My name isn't Logie!" He said.

James grinned innocently, "Sure Logie,"

Logan groaned, "Well this was a great way to start off the hockey year." Carlos stated.

"Sorry," Logan said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Logie, it'll be fine. Mom will order pizza in a minute and we can start the movies. Or a game, either way doesn't be stupid." James smiled.

Logan smiled back, why did he ever doubt there friendship?

"Okay come on, lets go back down stairs," Kendall said a got up.

Logan carefully stood up, his knee wasn't too bad. It didn't need stitches, but it did need to be disinfected and bandaged up properly which Mrs. Diamond had done perfectly. Logan assumed she was now on the phone to his mom telling her what had happened. He was expecting a call from her any moment raging about how he should have told her.

"Come on Logie, I'll give you a piggy back ride," Kendall smirked and quickly helped Logan on his back.

Logan blushed, "Kendall this is stupid."

"Would you prefer I carried you baby style?"Kendall smirked.

He groaned and buried his head into Kendall's neck, "It still doesn't make this any less embarrassing,"

"You get embarrassed to easily Logan," James laughed poking said boy in the stomach making him squirm.

"Yea, you have to loosen up. Like me!" Carlos smiled and secured his trusty helmet on his head and plunged down the stairs.

*THUD*

"You think his okay?" Kendall asked cringing at the noise.

James shrugged and peaked down the stairs, "I'm good!" Carlos yelled.

"His fine," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes and Kendall carried him down the stairs, "This is still really degrading."

"Well maybe you'd like it more if I carried you into home group on Monday? You're knee still might be injured. I might have too," Kendall teased.

"You wouldn't," Logan glared.

"Wouldn't I?" Kendall laughed.

Logan glared at the boy who was holding him, but didn't provoke him more. Because he knew Kendall could easily pick him up whenever he liked and he _would _do something like that just to embarrass the smaller boy.

"Just relax a little more Logie," Kendall laughed and shifted Logan on his back, "We're your best friends. We're not going to judge you or make fun of you for anything. I'm actually really hurt you'd even think that."

Logan sighed and laughed, "Alright, alright."

Kendall smirked and put Logan down on the mattress.

"I'm hungry," Carlos said randomly sitting next to Logan.

"Me too," James sighed.

"When aren't you two hungry?" Logan asked.

"Hey I'm offended by that!" James said mock outraged.

"How dare you Logie!" Carlos said.

"Seriously guys, you know I hate' Logie'." Logan sighed.

"Why do you think we call you that?" James asked and was greeted with a pillow to the face.

"HEY!" James yelled and tackled Logan on the mattress, as gently as possible due to Logan's knee.

Not long after Carlos and Kendall joined in, the boys were in a full on wrestling match on the mattress.

*Ring. Ring*

"Wait stop!" Logan yelled to get their attention.

"What?" Kendall asked, Carlos in a head lock.

"My phones ringing," He said.

All boys were staring at the phone, all expecting Falcon to be ringing again and wanting to give him a piece of their mind.

However the phone ID read 'Mom', Logan didn't know if he should be relieved or more worried.

"Hey mom," he stuttered unsure of how he should react. If his mom has talked to James's he should be worried.

"Why on earth did I just get a call from Lidia telling me she just had to bandage up your knee because it was severely injured? Is that why you were limping? I knew I shouldn't have believed the story of you stubbing your toe. What on earth happened? Logan Noah Mitchell don't you dare lie to me," She yelled anger and concern dripping from her voice.

Logan sighed and he saw his three friends trying their best not to laugh at him.

Man was he in for it now.

**Ta daaaa. Man that took me an eternity to write (okay maybe only a few days) but still. I hope it wasn't disappointing. I wasn't too unhappy with the finished product. **

**Gosh I love torturing Logan, I feel so bad though. He just gets embarrassed so easily, well he looks the kind to get embarrassed easily. That is why he is so easy to torture. **

**Please review? **


End file.
